


Une affaire de chemises et de communisme

by Nelja



Category: Goodbye Chains
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aux alentours de la page 172. Une petite scène de ménage de la vie quotidienne. Sur les chemises. Un peu le communisme. Et d'autres choses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une affaire de chemises et de communisme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AndersAndrew).



> Tout appartient à Alice Hunt et ses dessinatrices.

"Banquo, c'est _ma_ chemise !"

"Je n'en ai plus de propre. Et ce qui est à toi est à moi, pas vrai ? C'est communiste. D'ailleurs, ce qui est à moi est à toi. Tiens. Elle est un peu trop grande pour moi, ça devrait aller." Une chemise qui avait certainement été blanche il y a quelques semaines seulement atterrit sur la tête de Colin.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas lavée ?"

"Tu peux la laver aussi bien que moi ! D'ailleurs, ma sueur est la sueur du peuple. Incontestablement

* * *

_Je dois avouer bien honteusement que si Banquo m'avait ainsi légué une chemise qu'il avait portée la veille, j'aurais pu ressentir une certaine émotion à l'idée de la mettre. Mais il s'en vêtait malheureusement depuis un nombre de jours que je n'ose compter, et il est des conditions matérielles, d'odeur et de consistance générale, qui peuvent prendre parfois le pas sur les sentiments._

_De plus, j'étais en cet instant de mauvaise disposition envers Banquo. Il prend souvent le prétexte de l'égalité et de mes principes pour s'approprier ce dont je profite. Mais quand je voudrais tester notre fraternité en lui proposant la même chose, il me rappelle qu'il ne les partage pas. Non seulement c'est souvent déplaisant, et assez attristant quand à la nature de notre relation, mais c'est aussi quelque peu insultant envers les admirables théories de Marx et Engels._

* * *

"De plus, _je_ suis censé jouer le Duc Von L'Southwick dell'Norte. Il me faut donc une chemise impeccable. En tant que serviteur, tu pourras garder le col de ta veste relevé, et si jamais quelqu'un le remarque, je pourrai me plaindre de ton désordre, de ta saleté et de ta négligence."

"Ce n'est pas juste !"

"Non, mais cela attirera la sympathie de Mr Tabor. Les serviteurs incapables et mal soignés font certainement partie de son quotidien. Tu crois qu'on trouve beaucoup de nobles progressistes ou même communistes ? C'est bien ce que je pensais."

"Mais je pourrais tout simplement ne pas venir, et..."

Banquo l'interrompit, furieux, sifflant presque.

"D'une part, aucune noble - ces suceurs du sang du peuple, tu te rappelles ? - ne se déplacerait sans un serviteur. D'autre part, il est hors de question que tu restes à l'hôtel en train de te faire capturer par le shériff parce que tu as tiré sur quelqu'un, effrayé une femme avec la photo de Karl Marx, ou que tu as eu l'idée saugrenue de te dénoncer. Et enfin parce que c'est encore à moi de nous tirer de là, comme toujours ! Tu n'as pas besoin que je te rappelle comment on en est arrivés là ?"

* * *

_Les reproches de Banquo étaient, bien sûr, fondés en grande partie. Cependant, ils échouèrent complètement à me faire reconnaître qu'il avait raison et, au contraire, m'emplirent d'un certain désir d'asséner un coup de poing dans son visage courroucé. Ou peut-être de le prendre par le col et de le plaquer au mur, même si cela pouvait avoir d'autres connotations qui étaient plus éloignées de mon esprit en ce moment de discorde qu'à l'ordinaire._

_On ne devrait pas faire taire la vérité ; mais j'estimais l'avoir déjà en moi, probablement mieux exprimée._

_Je me retins cependant, car Banquo de mauvaise humeur pouvait être capable de choses terribles comme me tirer dessus, me dénoncer à la police, ou déclarer crûment qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre affection pour moi, du tout._

* * *

Quand il vit Colin grimacer, mais ne faire aucun signe de protestation, Banquo accepta de laisser sa mine furibonde se transformer en sourire de supériorité.

"Tout est donc clair. Tu joueras le serviteur stupide, fidèle, et inoffensif. Tu penses que tu peux réussir la partie inoffensif ? Quelques petites indications : n'essaie pas de séduire les serviteurs de M. Tabor, ni M. Tabor lui-même au cas où tu aurais des idées saugrenues, et pas les servantes non plus, mais ça, ça ne devrait pas être difficile. Et ne raconte à personne les rêves que tu fais sur moi, c'est déjà bien trop quand j'en entends des morceaux."

"Je n'irais jamais... he, tu as entendu quoi ?"

Banquo négligea ostensiblement la question. "Oh, et ne tue personne, bien sûr. Je devrais te le préciser tous les jours. Et en échange, moi je ne te tuerai pas. Ca ne se fait pas, tuer ses serviteurs - je crois, je ne suis pas dans ce milieu. Je te taperai juste dessus."

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu..."

Banquo laissa Colin ne pas réussir à terminer sa phrase pendant quelques secondes embarrassantes, avant de répondre à la question qu'il avait très bien comprise. "Parce que tu me fous dans la merde avec une régularité affligeante. Parce que c'est ta faute si je suis recherché maintenant, comme le jour où on s'est rencontrés, et... okay, il y en a certains où c'était tous les deux. Mais je pense toujours que tu ne devrais pas la ramener."

* * *

_Je crains que le respect de Banquo s'accorde plus facilement aux hommes capables de lui tenir tête. En l'occurence, malheureusement, je n'étais en état de manifester que ce qu'on peut appeler des yeux de chien mouillé._

_Grâce à un effort héroïque sur moi-même, je réussis à transformer cette expression en une autre, de bouderie avancée. Elle n'était peut-être pas tellement plus virile, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir._

* * *

"C'est toujours injuste ! Toutes tes raisons ne changeront rien à cela ! D'ailleurs, quand on les regarde de près, elles se résument à _j'en ai envie_ , ce qui est un argument si faible qu'il est incapable d'avoir la moindre efficacité accompagné de menaces physiques ! Aussi, tu insultes le communisme et tu fais semblant de le comprendre de travers - mais ça tout le monde le fait, y compris en Angleterre, et il faut que ce soit vraiment extrême pour me mettre vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Enfin, je suis de mauvaise humeur, mais pour d'autres raisons."

Ce fut au cours de Banquo de donner l'impression qu'il avait envie de frapper. Mais soudain, son visage s'éclaircit, et il éclata de rire à la place.

"Ah, Colin. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je ne te plante pas là." Il s'interrompit, regarda la chemise que Colin tenait toujours serrée entre ses mains. "Et va t'habiller. Histoire de devenir riches, au moins, si on doit supporter toutes les _autres_ conséquences de ta présence."

Colin grogna un peu, mais les bruits finirent par s'éteindre, et la dispute avec.

* * *

_Quand je fais rire Banquo, je ne sais jamais si c'est censé être une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. J'aimerais avoir plus d'introspection de sa part sur son état d'esprit ; mais je sais par expérience qu'il n'offre que du sarcasme quand on lui pose des questions. Peut-être un jour réussirai-je à aborder le sujet dans de meilleures circonstances._

_De surcroît, il ne m'a pas tué, ne m'a pas planté là, et m'a promis, pour cette fois, une vraie moitié du butin. Et les moments où il est même un tout petit peu gentil compensent largement les moments où il est absolument horrible. Cela ne fait pas de sens si on considère cela d'un point de vue strictement mathématique, mais ce n'en est pas moins réel._

_Et ceci, j'en presque suis certain, est une bonne chose._


End file.
